1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to communication between an image supply device and an image display device.
2. Related Art
Various peripheral devices such as data memory devices, input devices, and image display devices have been connected to computers and used. As general-purpose interfaces for the simple connection of the various peripheral devices, USB (universal serial bus) interfaces have been frequently used (see the patent document JP-A-2004-69996).
In order to support data communication between a computer and a peripheral device that is connected to the computer through an interface, a communication protocol appropriate for the type of the peripheral device is used. For example, when an image display device such as a projector is connected to a general-purpose interface other than a dedicated interface for image signals, a dedicated communication protocol that is different based on the type of the image display device is used.
However, in order to use an interface control program (also called a device driver) for the dedicated communication protocol, various operations are required. For example, a user himself should install the dedicated device driver on the computer. In addition, a manufacturer of the image display device should develop a new dedicated device driver for the image display device. As described above, enormous efforts have been required to use the image display device.
In addition, this problem is common to general-purpose interfaces that can be arbitrary connected to a plurality of types of general-purpose devices, rather than limited to the USB interfaces. Moreover, generally, the problem is common to systems which provide images from an image supply device to an image display device through the interface for displaying the images, rather than limited to a case where an image display device is connected to a computer.